Editing an Essay
by ThinCeilings
Summary: Weiss wants to edit her essay, but Ruby keeps distracting her. Really, really not safe for work.


Weiss Schnee had an Essay due the next morning. Not an essay - an Essay. The most important Essay she would ever write in her entire Beacon Academy career. She had slaved hours and hours compiling sources, getting peer reviews, and writing and unwriting and rewriting her Essay, and now it was eleven thirty at night, and Blake and Yang had slunk into Team JNPR's room to give her privacy, and her hand was flying over her paper, splattering ink all over the -

"Weiiiiiiiis."

No.

Her quill scritched against the parchment.

"_Weiiiiisssssss_."

Scritch. Weiss dotted an 'i' with particular ferocity.

"**_Weiiiiiisssssssss_** -"

"Ruby." She flipped the page over. "Please. Stop. I need to focus on my Essay."

"But Weisss," groaned Ruby, who was stretched out over her bed, "I'm horny."

"Take your indecency elsewhere."

"Don't you want to un-hornify your horny girlfriend?"

"No." She took a deep breath; she'd accidentally written the same phrase twice. "No, I really, really don't, Ruby."

"But Weiss, I'm hot and bothered."

"Ruby. It is nearly midnight. I need to hand this in to Professor Vladmir in seven hours, and I'm not even a twelfth of the way through. Let. Me. Work."

"A twelfth? You've written six pages."

"Exactly." Weiss crossed out the extra 'temporal lobe' and continued blazing ink across the parchment. For a few minutes, Ruby kept her silence, awed by the sheer amount of work her girlfriend was investing in this essay. Then she remembered that she was horny.

"But Weiss." No response. Ruby rolled out of the bed, landed on the floor on all fours, and hopped to her feet. "Weiss. Ms. Schnee. I require your services."

"Find someone else," said Weiss distractedly, torn between using 'oppression' and 'subjugation.'

"Really?"

"No." Oppression. Oppression was a good word.

"So you'll -"

"No."

"Okay." Ruby sulked behind Weiss, peering over her shoulder. "What's your essay about?"

"Biological Heresy: The Crossroads of Scientific Institutions and Societal Oppression," Weiss said, reading her title aloud, "or, Why the Faunus Are Deemed Scientifically Inferior to Humans Based on Scant Research, Personal Prejudices, and Systematically Authorized Discrimination; Or, How -"

"Got it," interrupted Ruby. "How long's your title, like, thirty words -"

"Sixty nine."

"Sixty nine," repeated Ruby, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, sixty - oh, Christ, Ruby."

"Come on," whined Ruby, draping her arms over Weiss' shoulders. Weiss stiffened. "I wanna play."

"Play elsewhere," said Weiss, but without the conviction of before. She shrugged Ruby off, and mulishly pressed on writing her Essay. Ruby made a small noise of disappointment.

"Have you even showered, Ruby?" Weiss said a moment later, wrinkling her nose.

"No." A beat. "Wanna join me?"

Weiss didn't respond. Ruby huffed and circled around the desk, so that she was facing Weiss. "Hey, look up."

Weiss grunted.

"Just for like, two seconds. Okay?"

Another grunt.

"Okay, one second, just one second."

Weiss set her quill down and glanced up. Ruby lifted up her arm and mimed sucking a dick.

"No. I'm not even -" She shook her head and picked up her quill. "You are sucha child." She returned her attention to the Essay.

There was a blur of red and black. Against her better judgment, Weiss glanced up again. No Ruby. Frowning, she looked around the room; no Ruby. "Ruby?"

Something touched her leg. Weiss yelped and scooted back in her chair, only to realize that Ruby had disappeared underneath the desk, and was trying to get under her nightdress.

"Ruby. Ruby no." Weiss tried shoving her away with her foot.

"Just relax," Ruby said, dodging her foot. "Keep writing your essay."

"Ruby…"

"Relax," Ruby repeated. "I'll stop if you say so."

Weiss paused, then - also against her better judgment - lowered her foot. "Fine." She started a new paragraph.

She felt Ruby's fingers on her knees, and offered little resistance as Ruby spread open her legs, her hot breath brushing against her inner thighs. Warmth pooled in her groin. A second later, Weiss felt Ruby's tongue run up the length of her inner thigh. Her quill, quivering, paused in the middle of a word. Ruby's hands were exploring her outer thighs, nails every so often biting into skin.

"Hnn," Weiss said, staring hard at the parchment. "Hnn, this Essay is really quite - oh!"

Ruby was trying to ease off her panties. Weiss lifted her hips off the chair; the panties slid down her calves and were discarded somewhere underneath the table.

"You get wet so easily," Ruby murmured. She licked a little further up Weiss' thigh.

"Q-Quiet!"

Ruby didn't respond, preoccupied with sucking at a patch of skin near Weiss' clit, which just about drove Weiss crazy. She gripped the quill so hard in her hand that it nearly snapped in half.

"You're sensitive," breathed Ruby. Then she licked along Weiss' entrance, a deep, drawn-out lick with the flat of her tongue. This time, the quill did snap in half, and the pieces plinked onto the desk. Both of Weiss' hands curled into fists as Ruby swirled her tongue around her clit, building up a steady rhythm, then dropping it, and dipping her tongue inside of her. Weiss would feel herself getting closer and closer, only to have Ruby slow down, or stop, or go in a different direction. Ruby was toying with her, teasing.

"Fuck," Weiss groaned, "stay consistent - fuck -"

Ruby responded with hard, pointed flicks against her clit. Weiss bucked her hips forward, but this time, Ruby didn't slow down, or stop, or go in a different direction; she kept going, until Weiss was thrown against the back of her chair, her Essay forgotten, her nightdress hitched all the way up to her stomach, grabbing onto Ruby's hair, panting, so close, so cl - ….?W$%W$%!

Weiss' eyes, which had closed in her ecstasy, flew open. Ruby had darted away at the last moment, a shit-eating grin on her lips.

"So what's more important," Ruby said, mistaking Weiss' stunned silence for a good thing, "me, or your -"

Weiss grabbed a fistful of the front of Ruby's shirt and shoved her onto the desk. Her ink pot spilled all over the extra sheets of parchment. "Whoa, Weiss -"

"You ass," she said. She kissed Ruby fiercely, and grabbed at her forearms to stop her from struggling. Anything to make her pay for what she'd done. When she broke away from the kiss, Ruby was flushed, looking dazed. "You're gonna regret that."

"Regret - what?"

"What you made me feel," said Weiss. She fit a hand under the band of Ruby's panties, slipped her fingers inside of her. Ruby made a soft, "oh" right before Weiss was finger-fucking her, her thumb grinding against her clit with every thrust of her index and middle fingers. Weiss nipped and sucked at Ruby's neck, determined to make a hickey, as Ruby moaned and craned her neck to the other side, giving her more room.

"Say you're sorry," Weiss said against the base of Ruby's neck.

"Sorry," Ruby gasped, her hips rolling with Weiss' fingers, "I'm sorry!"

"Say you want me to fuck you."

"Nng," Ruby said, trying to fight back and failing; Weiss' grip on her arms grew tighter. "No - "

"Say you need me to fuck you."

"Don't need - anything -"

Weiss pumped her fingers harder, faster, her thumb swirling Ruby's clit at a manic pace. "Aah," said Ruby, as Weiss bit down on her neck, "aah - fuck -yes - "

Weiss slowed down. Ruby groaned in disappointment. "Why, Weiss."

Weiss removed her hand from Ruby's pants; her fingers were slick with wetness. "Bend over the desk."

"Whuh? No way."

"Bend over," said Weiss, her face inches away from Ruby's. She kissed Ruby again, gentler than before, more sensuous. Last time, her kisses had been hungry, desperate; now they were soft and melting and powerful. Ruby found herself flat on her back on the desk in no time at all. Weiss impatiently pushed aside whatever papers were in their way, not caring that the bulk of her Essay was drifting to the floor.

Abruptly, Weiss pushed herself off of Ruby, who tilted her head to the side, disappointed that the kisses had stopped. "Weiss?"

Weiss grabbed Ruby around the waist and flipped her onto her stomach. Ruby squawked, upsetting a sizable pile of books, and tried to get up - but Weiss held her down. "Weiss, come on, I said I was sorry, can we just finish?"

"No. Not like this." Weiss leaned over Ruby's body. She put her mouth right next to her ear. "Say that you need me to fuck you."

"No way."

Once again, Weiss snaked a hand under Ruby's panties. Her fingers found her in seconds, and soon she was working Ruby up again, getting her to squirm, and pant, and wiggle, but not to say the magic words. Weiss tugged at Ruby's earlobe with her teeth.

"Aah, Weiss," Ruby fretted, as Weiss rammed her fingers in and out and in again, increasing her speed with every plunge inside of her, rubbing her clit to an unbearable throbbing, "Weiss, Weiss -"

Weiss let go of Ruby's earlobe. "Say it," she murmured, lips brushing against her skin. Ruby shuddered. "I want to hear you say it."

"No, I won't, I can't -"

"Oh?"

"You can't, that's not, that's not fair -"

"I'll keep it at this rate, then. I won't slow down, won't speed up -"

"Weiss, please," Ruby begged, her mind so clouded by the need for release that Weiss' words were on the tip of her tongue. "Please-"

"Good girl," Weiss whispered, "learning to grovel -" She got faster and faster, she had Ruby practically thrashing underneath her. Ruby's ass ground against Weiss' groin, her whole body was lifting off the table and falling back down again, her chest was heaving. She was moments away. "Say it, say it or I"ll stop."

"I - I -" Ruby broke. "I want you to fuck me -"

"The other one!"

"I need you to fuck me," whimpered Ruby. "I need to, fuck, Weiss - ooh, fuck - ah, fuck me -"

Weiss didn't hold back. When Ruby came, she came with her whole body. Every muscle tensed up as the climax rocked through her core, soaking Weiss' hand to the base of her fingers. "Fuuuuck," Ruby said, as the orgasm died away, leaving her wrecked and trembling. "Oh, oh, fuck."

Weiss drew out her hand, but she wasn't done yet. She forced her fingers into Ruby's mouth. "Clean them."

"Ahh…" By now, Ruby knew better than to resist. She sucked and licked them off until Weiss, satisfied, pulled them out and got off of Ruby. Her legs still shaking, Ruby pushed herself up too. She swayed on the spot. "Weiss…"

"Yes?"

"Your … Your essay…"

Weiss' eyes widened. "If you got ink over my Essay -"

"Oh, no! - it's just all over the floor." Weiss relaxed. "Um - I guess I'll leave you alone, then -"

"No."

"N-no?"

"I'm still not satisfied," said Weiss. "You left me hanging. You know what that means, don't you?"

Ruby nodded. She sure as hell did.


End file.
